


a certain romance

by meriaki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Swearing, Teen Angst, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriaki/pseuds/meriaki
Summary: Shortly after Mark finds out that he can time travel, Donghyuck confesses his feelings for him, but Mark doesn’t feel the same, so he uses his newly-discovered ability to try to turn their friendship back to how it was before.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 49
Kudos: 207
Collections: Markhyuck Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [vietnamese translation](https://www.wattpad.com/story/259039108-v-trans-markhyuck-c%C3%B3-ch%E1%BA%AFc-y%C3%AAu-l%C3%A0-%C4%91%C3%A2y)
> 
> hello everyone! this is my first fic, so i don't have high hopes but the ones reading, i hope you enjoy! this fic is slightly inspired by that one scene from the girl who leapt through time. it's a really good movie, one of my favorites, i really recommend it. 
> 
> also there are many theories about time travel. in this, mark can only go back in time and every time he goes back, he causes a new timeline so the things he do only affect the timeline he's currently in. for example, let's say that he's eating a hamburger on timeline a, if he jumps back in time and eats pizza instead he creates timeline b, and in timeline a he continues to eat hamburger. he can't go back to timelines he jumped from, so if he wants to go back in time and eat a hamburger, he creates timeline c instead of going back to timeline a.

Mark spins the basketball in his left hand, he wants to play, but the others don’t, so he just sits, spins the ball and listens to them. The sky is clear and the weather is nice, there is no reason for them to not play in Mark’s opinion. He isn’t failing chemistry, so the conversation doesn’t strike him, all he cares about is how he’ll get them to play basketball with him.

“Are you listening, dumbass?” Jaemin asks, sitting in front of Mark, widening his eyes, trying to look scary. His shirts first two buttons are unbuttoned, revealing a part of his chest. There is a group of girls behind Mark, sitting under a tree and eyeing them, mostly Jaemin. Mark finds that disturbing most of the time, because whenever Jaemin is near him, he can spot the girls hiding somewhere, he knows that they’ll never be truly alone together. Jaemin doesn’t make things easier, he winks at the girls sometimes and the girls smile at him and giggle, but they don’t have the courage to make any move, even if they do, it will end up with a heartbreak. When Jaemin asks, the girls start speaking, whispering to each other and Mark turns around, sends them an angry look, but the girls don’t seem to care.

He turns back to Jaemin and looks at him. “Yes I am, and it’s not my problem that you guys don’t study.” He responds, turns the ball on his finger but Jaemin grabs it mid-turn.

“Why don’t you help us study then? Whenever I call you, you’re either playing your old ass guitar or playing video games, I’ve never ever seen you study.”

“I do!” he argues. “How else can you explain how I got 90 out of 100?”

“You are the luckiest guy I’ve ever met, that’s how you got it. It still amazes me how you perfectly predicted Sungchan’s movements at the last basketball match.” Jeno says.

“That’s not luck, that’s talent.” Mark whines, but knows that it’s neither of them. He recalls the match, or matches, to be more accurate. Sungchan kept scoring and Mark couldn’t stop him, which naturally led to a defeat, but he’s avid, doesn’t like losing, so he just rewound. He went back to the start, still let Sungchan’s team win but memorized most of his movements, how he acted. He rested for a bit after the match ended, then rewound again, flawlessly blocked his attacks and kept passing the ball to Jeno, the team captain and power forward, and they won thanks to the them. It was just a practice match, but Mark took it seriously, he always does. Time travelling is still really new for him, but he does all he can to make the best out of it, especially about basketball.

“No one, and I mean it, no one can read someone that perfectly. Not to demoralize you but you weren’t like that before, at all.” 

“I improved.”

“Sure, Mark. I’ll see how you do in the next game.” Jeno laughs. 

Renjun sighs aloud and all three pairs of eyes turn at him, he smiles as a sign of victory, getting the attention he wanted. “Can we go back to chemistry now? Miss Yang can’t teach shit and I need to pass this class.”

“How about Mark tutors me after practice and Donghyuck tutors both of you after school? Donghyuck got 95 out of 100, that’s even more impressive.” Jeno suggests to Renjun and Jaemin, not asking if Donghyuck and Mark have anything else to do.

“I have practice too, you know.” Jaemin barks as Jeno gets the reaction he wants.

“Sorry, I have no respect for football players.”

“Oh really? Everyone except you has, I don’t see any girls or boys drooling over you, right? Also, I know for sure that-”

“I think that’s a pretty solid plan.” Renjun says, ending the bickering between Jeno and Jaemin. “You okay with that, Donghyuck?”

“Yeah, sure.” he answers. “I can’t come on Thursdays though, as you know.”

“I can’t believe that you’re still not bored of it. How can a fucking cooking club be fun?” Jaemin sneers. 

Renjun nods in agreement and Donghyuck sends him a glare, then turns to Jaemin. “You kick a ball around all day, you have no right to decide what’s fun and what’s not.”

“He’s right.” Mark and Jeno say in unison and high five afterwards.

“Now all of you are trying to humiliate me and my passion, how lowly of you. I don’t just kick-“

“Yeah, shut up.” Renjun says. “Are you okay with the tutoring thing, Mark?”

Mark panics, because he doesn’t know anything about chemistry, and got 90 due to his little ability. “Uhm, I’m not much of a teacher.” He replies. “I doubt I can teach you anything, I’ll do more harm than good.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, you got 90. How can you not teach?” 

“I don’t know man.” He says. “I’ll do it, but don’t expect too much.”

“Thanks a lot.” Jeno smiles.

Mark grabs the ball back from Jaemin. “No problem. Can we play basketball now? We have fifteen minutes until lunch break is over.”

Jaemin plays unwillingly, Renjun and Donghyuck keep getting hit by the ball, Jeno plays relaxed, but Mark plays like how he plays in a match, no mercy. Everyone gets bored at the end because Mark is too competitive and ruins the game,so they just let him score as much as he wants. When the bell rings, Mark smiles and looks at the others, the face of victory. Everybody leaves, except Donghyuck, because they don’t want to hear Mark’s babbling about how well he played. Donghyuck’s and his eyes meet as Donghyuck walks towards him, lips parted, breathing heavily, the front of his hair wet from sweating, Mark thinks that this is the most attractive he’s ever been. 

“Can we hang out after school? Just the two of us?” Donghyuck asks as soon as he comes over.

“Yeah, sure. Did something happen?” Mark says.

“Does something have to happen in order for me to hang out with my best friend?”

“No, but your tone was weird, kinda.” 

“It wasn’t.” Donghyuck says and puts his arm on Mark’s shoulder as they move towards the school building.

* * *

  
Mark feels something fishy as they walk to the pizza place they decided to go to. It was hard to get rid of Jaemin but Mark thinks that it would’ve been better with him, he could’ve stopped the awkward silence, at least. The reason why Mark suspects that something’s going on, is not because Donghyuck wanted to hang out alone with him, they frequently do that, but because he doesn’t say a word and looks very nervous, his shoulders are high, his walk is stiff, and he keeps rubbing his hands on his pants, wiping the sweat. Donghyuck is the last person out of the group to get anxious according to Mark, he has an easy-going and relaxed personality, he thinks that he must’ve done something really wrong in order for him to act like this.

“What’s up with you? You look like you are gonna faint any minute.” Mark asks.

Donghyuck doesn’t even turn his head to look at him. “I’m fine. Just nervous about tutoring Jaemin and Renjun, you know how stupid they can be.”

“I’m actually really nervous about that too. Jeno is really nice, I’m sure he won’t give me a hard time, but the problem is, I don’t know shit.”

“You got 90. It’s impossible for you to not know anything about chemistry, unless you cheated,which is really unlikely.”

“Well, I might have cheated a bit…” Mark confesses. 

“How the fuck did you cheat? Miss Min was literally breathing on my neck while I was taking my exam.”

“Talent, I guess.” 

“No fucking way.” Donghyuck laughs. “So every little thing you do is talent?”

“Not my fault that I was created perfect.” Mark giggles. “Wow, I sounded like you.”

“I don’t talk like that.” Donghyuck says as he hits Mark’s arm.

“Uh, yes you do. Wow, I can’t believe how I got a perfect score on maths, I must be the new Jesus! Look at the way my hair shines, do you guys ever feel jealous? That rhymed, by the way, Jesus, jealous.” Mark mimics Donghyuck. “Hey, stop hitting me!”

When they arrive at the pizza place there are already a few students who must have walked faster than them, Donghyuck sits on the table that’s the furthest. The place smells like sour dough and is poorly decorated, but the best for students because it's really cheap. They order a large mushroom pizza and sprite, as the awkward silence continues between them. Donghyuck taps on the wooden table, making a beat, Mark feels like he knows it but quite can’t make up the name.

“What song is that?” Mark asks, pointing at Donghyuck’s finger.

“Raspberry Beret. Do you know it? It was on the playlist I sent to you.”

“Of course. I listen to everything you send.” Mark says with a smile, Donghyuck can’t help but smile too.

“Renjun and Jeno never do. I’m not even talking about Jaemin. He doesn’t read my messages.”

“He doesn’t read mine either. Being an ass is the most important trait for him.” 

“Yeah, right.” Donghyuck says. Mark notices that he is making the same rhythm with his feet too. “Totally random, but I can see that you and Yewon are pretty close these days.” He gulps. “Do you like her or something?”

Oh, this is what was troubling him, he thinks. “I don’t, we just get along really well.” Mark answers. “I don’t like anyone, for now. Last year fucked me up.”

“Hyemin? She was a bitch.”

“Don’t call her that. We ended on good terms.”

“Yeah, sure, but I have to remind you that she was the one that spread rumors about you being a drug addict. I wouldn’t call that ‘good terms’.”

“She never confessed or anything, how can you be so sure?” Mark says, annoyed.

Donghyuck stops the rhythm and starts cracking his knuckles, someone else would’ve found him intimidating judging by his facial expression, but Mark finds it funny. “Who else would do that? Everyone in the school loves you.”

“I doubt that. Sungchan is planning on killing me.”

“That is because you keep taunting him. I talk to him sometimes, he’s a really nice guy.”

“You talk with the enemy?” Mark hisses. “You are betraying me too? First Jeno, now you. What do you find in him?”

“Stop being a baby.” Donghyuck says. “Also, you’ve got to stop taking every fucking thing seriously. That’s probably why you and Sungchan don’t get along too, you are too competitive, he’s your teammate for fuck’s sake! Just because he plays better than you doesn’t mean that you should rag him.”

“You think he plays better than me?”

“Well, I’m not a basketball expert, I’m just saying what you think is true, you are the one that thinks that.”

“No, he’s the worst player in the team.”

“Sure, hyung.” Donghyuck murmurs as he tilts his head in annoyance, trying not to get angrier.

“Is this why you wanted to hang out? To humiliate me?”

“Nobody is humiliating you, since when did you become this oversensitive?”

“I’m not oversensitive, you can’t call me that after talking bullshit, it’s my right to get angry.” he says, his face becomes red.

“Just shut up, I just wanted to talk about something, unburden myself, and now you ruined it. Let’s just eat and leave.” Donghyuck says as the waiter approaches them. The pizza smells awful to Donghyuck. “I hate pizza, why did we even come here?”

The waiter doesn’t say anything but looks offended. “I didn’t ruin anything, you did.” Mark says, Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Wait, what were you going to talk about?”

“Nothing, just eat your food. It tastes like shit, though.”

“No, tell me. I’m curious.” 

“You fucked up the mood.” Donghyuck says, taking a bite.

“Okay, I’m sorry, will you say it if I apologize? You know I won’t be able to sleep without knowing.”

“No.”

“Come on, tell me.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Oh my god, just eat your food.”

"Donghyuck, please." he begs, You can't just throw the bait and expect me to not catch it."

"I'll tell you when I'm not angry at you."

"You are always angry at me!"

"Yeah, that's the point. Suffer."

“Okay, sure, you begged for this. You eat, I’ll be back.” Mark says, rushing to the bathroom. Donghyuck doesn’t understand why he rushed out like that, but doesn’t question it in order to not get angrier. Mark goes to the bathroom, it’s empty, just like he wants. It smells awful and the light is dim, he can't help but mop his face. He closes his eyes, sits on the wet, dirty floor that's surrounded by footprints. “Go back to when we first sat at the pizza place. Go back.” He whispers, thinking of that moment, when they first sat. He repeats this over and over again and opens his eyes when he feels nauseous and the unbearable smell disappears. He finds Donghyuck sitting in front of him, still tapping on the table, to Raspberry Beret. They stare at each other, Donghyuck looks confused, Mark does too.

“I think you have something to tell me.” Mark says, no patience. 

Donghyuck looks irritated. “What?”

“I don’t know, I just feel it. I’ve known you for a while, so…” 

“Haha, no shit." Donghyuck laughs "I actually do have something, but I really don't feel like saying it right now.”

Mark’s heart starts beating faster. “Are you into Sungchan?” He interrupts Donghyuck as soon as he opens his mouth. “Wait. Are you dating him?”

“No, what the fuck?” Donghyuck says. “Who told you that?”

“No one. Just a guess.”

“We only talked for a little, that doesn't mean I'm in love with him or anything. Actually, there is someone else I’m into.” Donghyuck whispers.

_Oh no_ , Mark thinks.“Don’t tell me that it’s someone among us.”

“Well…”

“It’s Jaemin, right? This is a nightmare.” Mark says as he puts his head on his hands.

“No, it’s-“

“No, wait… Jeno? You come to practice to watch him. Woah, I should’ve guessed this. He's better than Jaemin at least.”

“Mark, just shut-“

“Renjun? No way. I think Renjun is into someone-”

“Can you shut the fuck up for a second?” Donghyuck snaps as every head turns to them. “All of your guesses are wrong.”

Mark becomes astonished.

“I’ve liked you for about two years now. I had no intention of telling you, but realized that if I keep this to myself, I’ll suffer more.” Donghyuck whispers, but people are still looking at them, trying to hear what they are saying. Mark is speechless, trying to grasp what’s happening. He thought that he’d gossip, or maybe he’d tell him that he was also a time traveler, but he was wrong. Mark sits there, petrified, mouth slightly open. “I go to practice to watch you, not Jeno. I think everybody knew except you. I tried to make it so obvious, too obvious. I don’t think a normal friend randomly kisses his friend on the neck, or tries to hold hands in every occasion, or sends them a playlist full of love songs every night. I hoped that I’d make you fall in love with me, but I guess I was wrong, judging by your expression.”

“I can’t believe this." He says, his voice cracks as if he's on the verge of crying. "We’re best friends, this is wrong. I mean, we've been together the whole time, and you're telling me you love me, it's crazy. I just can't-” 

"What's wrong with me liking someone?"

"It's not just someone, it's me! You know everything about me, every little thing, so I thought you'd be kind of disgusted by me. We've been friends for so long that I thought that a romantic relationship or any romantic feelings were impossible between us. I'm sorry Donghyuck, I don't feel the same, it's just... Wrong."

“You think so? Alright.” Donghyuck says as he stands up. “This is embarrassing, so I’ll leave.”

Mark watches Donghyuck walk out of the door, every eye still on them. As soon as he leaves, he runs to the bathroom, sits on the floor, closes his eyes again. His mouth is dry, his eyes the opposite, he feels like everything is collapsing. _This can't be real, I refuse to believe this_ , he thinks. “Go back to the basketball game, where he said he wanted to hang out. Go back, please, go back.” He whispers. He feels nauseous, the disgusting smell disappears again, and he opens his eyes, finding the same sweaty Donghyuck in front of him, walking towards him. Mark looks puzzled, and he sees that Donghyuck does too. _He probably noticed something's wrong_ , he guesses. He shivers as Donghyuck gets closer, he thinks of what to say.

“Can we hang out after school? Just the two of us?” Donghyuck asks as soon as he comes over. "Are you okay, by the way? You look like you are gonna faint any minute."

Mark gulps. “Actually, I promised my brother that I’d hang out with him today. Sorry.” He says, his voice shaking.

“Really? It’s alright. How about Friday?”

“I have basketball practice.”

“We can go after practice, I watch you guys anyways.”

_Just shut up_ , Mark thinks. “I'm busy after that too, sorry."

"Alright then." Donghyuck says. "We'll hang out some other time."

"Yeah, okay."

After school, Mark heads straight home, throws his backpack harshly on the floor as soon as he comes home. The house smells like oil and dough, fried dumplings to be more exact. His mother doesn't hear him and this relieves Mark because if she did, he would get scolded for at least ten minutes. He quietly goes to his room, closes the door and throws himself on the bed, like he did to his backpack, harshly. He buries his face on the pillow. The smell of the freshly washed sheet makes his head ache. He thinks of what to do, how to talk to Donghyuck. _I have to turn everything back to normal, this is wrong, very wrong_ , he thinks. His whole body aches from the sequential time jumps, he's still not used to it. He knows that he can't jump back two years, jumping even two days is torture for him. _I have to change his feelings somehow_ , he thinks. The last thing he wants is to lose his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark lies on the bed, instead of writing his essay about Of Mice and Men. His head is so full of thoughts that besides forgetting the essay, he also forgets to eat, or take off his clothes. He lies on the bed as the clock hits 8 p.m, his mom calls him to eat.

“I’m not hungry.” He responds, shouting so that his mom can hear him.

“Come here before I beat you up!” his mom shouts back. Mark doesn’t move an inch and closes his eyes instead. He makes plans in his head, about Donghyuck, about how he’ll turn everything back to normal. Every path he creates finishes with a dead end, but he can’t dream about a future without Donghyuck by his side, he can’t afford to lose him. The only path where their relationship doesn’t end is if he matches him up with someone else, but he crosses that idea out immediately. His neck hurts from lying down without a pillow, so he stands up, as he does, he hears the notification sound and picks his phone right away. When he sees what the notification is, he feels like he’s going to flare up. 

From: Donghyuck

i made another playlist <3 [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2XGJzgaYvD4Lry8W8VaTMY?si=3bMPv56bSdGyLR2mvCL9Cw ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2XGJzgaYvD4Lry8W8VaTMY?si=3bMPv56bSdGyLR2mvCL9Cw)

(08:16 p.m)

He clicks the link in fear, but doesn’t get suprised when he sees all the songs. Donghyuck’s voice echoes in his head _:_ _I don’t think a normal friend randomly kisses his friend on the neck, or tries to hold hands in every occasion, or sends them a playlist full of love songs every night._ He can almost feel his heart touching his skin, he looks at the playlist again, It’s the Falling in Love, Kiss, Lay Your Love on Me and more others make him want to murder someone. He knows that Donghyuck doesn’t like being left on read, so he tries to write a message, trying to sound as the normal Mark.

From: Mark

this is very 80s haha

(08:20 p.m)

As he taps the send button, his brother comes in, with a plate full of fried dumplings. They have similar features but don’t exactly look alike, his brother is taller, has darker hair and skin yet their eyes and lips are the same. They are two years apart but look the same age.

“Are you okay?” he asks as he sits on the bed next to Mark and hands him the plate. “Mom will be very angry if you don’t finish this.”

“I know, I know.” Mark mutters. 

“What’s wrong? You didn’t even say hi when you came home.”

Mark shoves a dumpling in his mouth and speaks after swallowing. “Nothing. Just a lot to think about.”

“You can talk to me. I’m a great listener, you know that.”

“Yeah, but-“

“Did you get rejected by someone?”

“Well, uh, no. The other way around. I didn’t really reject him, in this time at least, but I know for sure that he likes me.” 

“Ugh, you really grew up, didn’t you? Who’s this unlucky person? And what do you mean by ‘in this time’ ?”

“That’s not important. I just don’t know what to do. I feel bad, and I don’t want to ruin our relationship. Whatever I think about ends with a sad ending and I don’t want that.”

“Why don’t you play the matchmaker then? Match them up with someone else?”

“What? No! That’s weird. I can’t do that.” Mark gulps.

“Make him dislike you then. Show your disgusting side.” 

“You are no help.”

“Stop whining. Fall in love with him, the best possible choice!”

“That’s the worst advice you have ever given.” He says and they hear a few continius tings coming from Mark’s phone.

“I think your loverboy is texting you.” His brother teases as Mark picks up the phone from where he threw it. “Ah, it’s just Donghyuck.” He says as he peeks through Mark’s phone, not knowing anything and Mark tries to not show any emotion on his face.

From: Donghyuck

yeah!!

did you like it?

you know

music is the only way i can express my emotions

and these songs are very meaningful to me

and towards you, of course!

(08:22 p.m)

“Ah, shit.” Mark whispers.

“What’s-“

“Jinhyuk! Your friends are here!” their mom interrupts, shouting from downstairs, again. 

“Ah, right. You can come too, if you want, to let it all float out.”

“No, thanks.” Mark answers. “Can you dump these in the trash or something, I don’t think I can finish them.” He says, handing the plate.

“Sure, bro. Ring me up for more advice.”

“Yeah, okay.” Mark says and watches Jinhyuk leave the room and close the door. He thinks of what to write back without giving any hope or being harsh. He knows that the playlist was made to give hints and Mark wants Donghyuck to know that he understood, but didn’t think positively of it. He wants Donghyuck to know that he didn’t like like the playlist without hurting him but that seems impossible.

From: Mark

oldies are not my thing

but they must be good to you since you have such connection to them

(08:25 p.m)

From: Donghyuck

yep

actually

i wanted to talk to you about something

(08:26 p.m)

“Oh no, fuck, no.” Mark mumbles and writes a reply in a hurry.

From: Mark

can it wait

i’m really sleepy

(08:26 p.m)

From: Donghyuck

it’s 8?

(08:27 p.m)

From: Mark

yeah

tiring day

(08:27 p.m)

From: Donghyuck

i’ll write it anyways

i won’t rush you to reply

(08:27 p.m)

Mark’s whole body shivers from the last message. He gets a sudden headache, he wants to shout but he can’t. He doesn’t want to do any more time leaps for the day, not before he rests. Waiting for Donghyuck’s text gives him more anxiety than he’s ever had, what he thinks he’ll see terrifies him. Getting two confessions in a day is too much for him to take, he closes his phone and gets the pillow from the other side of the bed, buries his face on it. He opens his mouth and pretends to scream, his saliva smudges on the pillow and leaves a circle shaped trail. He lifts his head as soon as he hears the notification sound and opens his phone, what he sees gives him the relaxation he needed.

From: Donghyuck

i feel like i’m the only one that noticed this but i think both jaemin and jeno are into renjun… it sounds stupid ik but just hear me out. they both only look at the groupchat when renjun texts, they both bicker a lot when renjun is the subject and they continuously stare at him. am i wrong? i think i made some great points

(08:29 p.m)

Mark wants to shout, not because he’s angry or irritated but but because he’s delighted.

From: Mark

yeah actually

you’re right

jeno talks about renjun a lot when we’re alone

(08:30 p.m)

From: Donghyuck

YES

the same for jaemin

i think that’s why he’s rejected every cheerleader that asked him out

(08:30 p.m)

From: Mark

yeah

(08:30 p.m)

From: Donghyuck

ok you can go to sleep now

we’ll talk more tomorrow

dream about me <3

(08:31 p.m)

From: Mark

goodnight hyuck

(08:31 p.m)

Mark feels like he’s the luckiest person in the world, not getting a confession for the second time is all he could ask for. He knows for sure that Donghyuck will confess again, even if he tries to avoid it, he knows that he’ll have to listen to it once more, but keeping him back from confessing for a while will make him ready at least. He’s determined to get rid of Donghyuck’s feelings even though he doesn’t know how. The only thing he can think of is to do what Mark calls “Slow Death”, hinting him that he doesn’t like him back almost every day but not making the hints too straight forward, it’s the longest way to turn Donghyuck back to normal but the safest, almost guaranteed to make their relationship status best friends again.

* * *

Mark doesn’t encounter Donghyuck until he jumps out of nowhere before third period. 

“Are you avoiding me?” Donghyuck asks with a mocking smile on his face, obviously enjoying Mark’s startled look.

“No, I’m not.” Mark lies.

“Okay then. We are making matcha tiramisu today, do you want to stay? I’ll give you mine if you do.”

“I don’t want to wait for an hour for a tiramisu.”

“Not an hour, 40 minutes maximum.” Donghyuck corrects him. “Besides, you don’t have to wait, we can make it together!”

“I’ll probably put the whole school on fire while making it.”

“And? I don’t see any negative sides of this.” 

Mark feels like he’s never going to escape from Donghyuck. “Maybe later?”

“You are avoiding me.” Donghyuck pouts, he’s exceptionally good at giving people guilt trips; the sparks on his eyes die, he makes his face look like he’s seen the most woeful thing in the world and even if people understand that he’s acting they feel stings of remorse in their heart. He uses this ability pretty often, especially on teachers and Mark. Mark regrets going out of the classroom as soon as Donghyuck makes the face.

“Come on, Donghyuck.” He whines. “I’m not.”

“Promise me that you’ll come next week then.”

_He’s unbelievable_ , Mark thinks. He senses another confession coming up. “No promises. What if I die?”

“Stop bullshitting. Just say it if you don’t want to hang out with me, I’ll understand.” Donghyuck mutters with the most bitter voice.

“I’ll try to come, okay? I have to go to class now.”

“Promise?”

“Ugh, sure, promise.” Mark groans.

“Really? Thanks, hyung. I love you.” Dongyuck says and puts a kiss on Mark’s neck, near his jaw and sprints out immediately. Mark flinches but Donghyuck doesn’t notice. _I don’t think a normal friend randomly kisses his friend on the neck, or tries to hold hands on every occasion, or sends them a playlist full of love songs every night,_ Donghyuck’s voice echoes in his head again. He flounces into the classroom, sits on his chair and bangs his head on the desk. The tingly feel of the kiss doesn’t leave his skin, he puts his hand on there, it burns _. I’m fucked_ , _but at least I have more time to plan out everything_ , he thinks. He guesses that he’ll confess when they both go to the cooking club and not anytime before that, and tries to relax himself, but the angriness doesn’t leave.

“Everyone, put your essays on my desk!”

* * *

“What’s gotten into you?” Renjun berates Mark. “You are the total opposite of how you usually are.”

“It’s impossible for someone to get detention because they didn’t write one stupid essay.” Jaemin states. 

Mark sighs and looks at the leftover dumplings in front of him with disgust. “I didn’t get detention because of that.” he says and everyone looks at him with wonderment. “I called her a bitch, that’s why.”

“I don’t believe that.” Jeno says. 

“I didn’t mean to say it. It just escaped out of my mouth.”

Donghyuck giggles. “Are you posessed, or more realistically, fell in love or something? You’re the type to think about what to say for god knows how long, it can’t just escape out of your mouth.” He says as he pushes his plate away, leaving the miserable looking carrots behind. “Yewon, right?”

“Not this shit again.” Mark whispers. He tries to be as careful as possible to not to get in an argument with Donghyuck.

Jeno is the only one to hear Mark. “What do you mean by ‘again’ ?” he asks and turns his head to Donghyuck. “Did you interrogate him without us?”

“I didn’t.” Donghyuck replies. “I planned to though, but he refused to hang out with me.”

“Cut it out, I’m not into anybody.” Mark says but something clicks as soon as he says that. “Actually, you know what, I’m not going to lie. I’m kind of interested in her.” He lies, trying to form another plan in his head.

“No way.” Renjun laughs. Donghyuck grins like he just heard the lamest thing ever, Jaemin opens his mouth in shock.

Jeno throws a confused look at Mark as he twirls his chopsticks on his left hand. “I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”

“You’re lying.” Donghyuck speaks, the grin doesn’t leave his face.

“You are the one that asked me, why are you trying to oppose?”

“Because I don’t believe you. I can tell when you’re lying.”

“I don’t have to prove myself to you. I’m not lying.” Mark says. _I shouldn’t argue with him_ , he thinks.

“Sure, hyung.” Donghyuck smirks, it feels like a déjà vu to Mark.

“How long has it been?” Renjun asks. “Since you started liking her.”

Mark tries to make it make sense, thinks quickly about when Yewon and him first met and when they started talking. “Around a month ago.” He replies and they all go quiet, not knowing what to say. It’s awkward for all of them, none of them except Mark knows anything about relationships and comforting a friend about a crush is the last thing they are capable of. Mark and Donghyuck lock eyes for a second but Mark looks away immediately. Everything Donghyuck does makes Mark nervous, as if he’s going to confess again, in front of everyone, and when he starts tapping to Raspberry Beret again, it makes Mark feel even worse. “Raspberry Beret?” he asks, trying to ease the awkwardness but regrets it as soon as he says it.

“Yeah, it was on the playlist I sent, a week ago I guess?” Donghyuck says.

“Yep, I listen to everything you send.” Mark repeats the same thing he said the day before, paving the way to his death. Donghyuck doesn’t say anything but smiles. 

* * *

Mark writes his essay about Of Mice and Men in about 45 minutes when he’s in detention, and hands it to the teacher patiently waiting for him to finish.

“I’m truly sorry. I really didn’t mean it, I was angry at something and it just popped out of my mouth. I apologize.” He says as he bows.

“I was really shocked when you said that word, you’re one of the most well mannered students I’ve ever had so I didn’t expect it at all, but I forgive you, I’m sure that you didn’t mean it. You can leave now.” The teacher responds.

“Thank you, it won’t happen again.” Mark says and quickly leaves the classroom. He goes down the stairs, relieved that the day is almost over and he can go to sleep as soon as he goes home, but the younger boy standing in front of the gate with two green cups in his hand makes his blood boil. Donghyuck smiles as Mark comes closer, his shoes are untied and some of his buttons are unbuttoned, his hair is messy and overall looks like he got out of a war. He hands one of the cups to Mark when he comes close.

“You’ll never escape from me.” He jokes. “Don’t eat it straight away, let it rest in the fridge for an hour or two.”

“Thanks a lot, Donghyuck.”

“It’s nothing. Do you want to walk me home?”

“Uh, sure.” Mark says unwillingly but Donghyuck doesn’t seem to care. Both of their houses are not far away from school but are at the opposite sides. Donghyuck leads the way, he walks three or two steps in front of Mark. “You’re walking yourself home, theoretically.” Mark talks again.

“Not my problem that you’re walking slow.” Donghyuck responds as he looks at Mark over his shoulder.

Mark smiles weakly. “I don’t want to argue over this.” 

“Do you want to argue about your so-called crush on Yewon instead?” He laughs but doesn’t turn his head this time. 

“I have no idea why you’re so pissed about me liking her.”

“I wouldn’t be pissed if you actually liked her.” Donghyuck stops and waits for Mark to catch up to him. “We’ve been friends for a long time, I can tell when you are lying.”

“You obviously can’t.” Mark replies, trying to cop out of the situation. “I have no reason to lie to you.”

“Sure, have it your way.” Donghyuck says and shuts off the conversation. Mark wants to stand up for himself, even though he’s lying, because he always wants to win every argument but decides that quarreling is not the best thing to do. “Do you want me to change the subject? I think we can gossip about the infamous love triangle.”

“I totally forgot about that.”

“I did too, popped in my mind just now.” Donghyuck says and looks at Mark. “You weren’t there when they were almost going to beat each other up, right?”

“They- what?”

“They have this unnecessary tension between them, the cause being Renjun, of course. I have no idea what they argued about but Jeno looked furious, Jaemin too.”

“When did this happen?”

“After sixth period. Renjun and I had biology and they had literature together, we saw them as we were going downstairs, they broke off the fight as soon as they saw us. There were quite a few people around them too, I asked them about what the argument was about but they didn’t know either.”

“I always thought that Renjun liked Jeno, they look cute together too.”

“I’m rooting for Jaemin, to be honest. He’s the type to deny his feelings and to realize the truth eventually and when he does, he fights as much as he can, so romantic.” Donghyuck sighs.

“What’s romantic about that? It’s weird.”

“You’re like that too.” Donghyuck says and looks at Mark again, Mark feels a sudden rush in his heart, panic. He starts walking faster without realizing.

“No, I’m not.” He argues as he looks for Donghyuck’s house, trying to rush him home.

“Yes, you are. Don’t try to deny it, it’s not something bad anyways. I wish to find someone like that one day. Or maybe there is someone around me, but there’s still time for him to realize his feelings.” Donghyuck says dreamily. Mark can feel the sweat forming on his forehead, he wants to escape as soon as possible, squints his eyes and searches for Donghyuck’s house, then spots the house with the only green roof in the neighbourhood and points at it.

“That’s your house, right?” 

“You’ve been there hundreds of times, why are you even asking?” Donghyuck laughs. “Renjun’s right, something posessed you, you’ve been acting extremely weird. Anyways, I’ll walk the rest by myself, you should put the tiramisu in the fridge as soon as you get home, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Mark says. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” Donghyuck says and wraps his arms around Mark and hugs him. “We argue a lot, but I hope you don’t get too offended or angry. I care about you a lot, I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispers, Mark can feel Donghyuck’s breath on his neck, it tickles him, then Donghyuck plants a suprise, soft kiss on his neck, turns away without looking at Mark and starts walking. Mark stands there, petrified. He feels glad because he didn’t get another confession but the kiss startled him, he watches Donghyuck as he walks, his green backpack swinging, his hair streams as the gentle wind hits it. Mark slowly puts his hand on his neck, where Donghyuc kissed him, it burns.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, all of the kudos and comments really cheered me up, and i'm back with an update! i hope all of you like it, there are more chapters on the way, don't know when i'll post them but please look forward to them! if you have anything to say to me, to ask me or spotted a typo or a mistake, you can contact me through [my twitter](https://twitter.com/baeksvt?s=09) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/meriaki) . take care of yourselves, stay healthy everyone!
> 
> p.s: the spotify link donghyuck sends leads to the actual playlist he makes!! you can check that out if you like, to see all the songs <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!!  
> i haven't updated for a long time, thank you for waiting. this chapter was very rushed and i don't like it too much, but i hope you still enjoy the drama.  
> i also said on twitter that i'll give it a happy ending but sadly i still have no idea how to end it. i have few ideas, some of them are quite sad too, so no promises!

When Mark gets home, he goes straight to sleep. He doesn’t check his phone, doesn’t eat, doesn’t pay attention to his mother but throws himself on the bed after changing his clothes. He wants the stress that’s been spreading all over his body to go away and he decides to use the most guaranteed method, sleep. He thinks that the only way he can get the thought of Donghyuck out of his mind is to sleep it out, but he’s wrong. He dreams of Donghyuck, dreams of his lips, dancing on his nape. They hold hands, Donghyuck is crying, Mark feels like his whole heart has been ruptured. He’s dreaming, but he can smell Donghyuck’s familiar and floral scent as his nose brushes over Donghyuck’s shoulder. His tears wet Mark’s nape along with his soppy kisses. They are on Mark’s bed, the digital clock that’s sitting on his nightstand tells him that it’s 4 in the morning. 

“Why are you here? At this hour?” Mark asks calmly.

Donghyuck lets out a soft whimper. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Mark asks again but doesn’t get an answer. Donghyuck continues crying and Mark puts his hand on his back, pats him, which makes Donghyuck cry even harder. His kisses stop but the tears don’t. Mark tries to turn Donghyuck’s head towards himself but fails as Donghyuck puts all his strength to stay still. “Please tell me what’s wrong.” he begs.

He doesn’t answer at first. Mark’s hand moves on his back as he breathes heavily. The curtains move too but there’s no light entering the room, the only light is from Mark’s small lamp that’s next to his clock, which is obviously not enough. “Tell me.”

”I can’t stop loving you.” Donghyuck sobs after getting the courage to talk. “I’m so sorry. No matter how hard I try, I just can’t.” 

As they both hear Mark’s mom, calling out from downstairs, Donghyuck finally lifts his head from where it comfortably rested and Mark gets the chance to take a good look at his pretty face; eyes red from crying, lips even more plump, his whole face looks like he hasn’t slept for quite a long time but he still looks stunning. Mark moves his hand that’s been sitting on Donghyuck’s back to his cheek. His mom yells again but the sound gets faint as she continues to yell Mark’s name. Mark watches tears drop from Donghyuck’s face, Donghyuck doesn’t look at him. 

“Maybe I should try loving you.” Mark whispers, Donghyuck sharply turns his gaze to Mark but the sound of his mom actually yelling from downstairs wakes Mark up.

“Your friend is here!” she calls out as Mark jumps, breathing heavily and sweat dripping from his forehead. He looks at the clock for the second time and it shows that it’s 7.

“I’m coming!” Mark yells back as he tries to figure out what’s going on. He can’t believe that what he just saw was a dream, it felt too real. He can still feel Donghyuck’s lips on his nape and puts his hand in there, but all he finds are little droplets of sweat. His heart beats too fast, and it also hurts as guilt hits him. He doesn’t want to leave heartbroken Donghyucks behind on parallel universes; But there’s no other choice, he thinks. He goes to the bathroom to wash his face, splashes cold water, then he realizes what his mother just said. Donghyuck is probably here, he says to himself. He puts his head on his hands, tries to calm down and tries to fix his breathing. He presses a towel on his face, looks at himself on the mirror, he looks odd, but doesn’t care. The worse, the better, he thinks.

He prepares himself for an awkward conversation with Donghyuck, or even more awkward walk to school but when he goes downstairs he finds Jeno chitchatting with his mom. A huge weight lifts off of Mark’s body and he smiles wholeheartedly when they make eye contact. 

He walks towards Jeno and they high-five, his mom shoves his lunch on Mark’s other hand and leaves them alone. “What are you doing here?”

“Dunno, thought we’d walk to school together today.” Jeno laughs. “Are you okay? You look terrible.”

“Thanks a lot.” Mark replies. “Saw a nightmare.”

“Really? Did you see yourself losing to Sunghan or something?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mark says irritably. 

“What was it about then?”

“I don’t remember, really.” he lies but Jeno is quick to catch him.

“You kinda suck at lying.” he says as he pushes Mark’s shoulder. “Also, if you don’t go and get ready now, we’ll probably be late."

* * *

  
Their walk to school is nice, at least better than the one with Donghyuck. The air is chilly and they can hear birds chirping, the sound their shoes make when they brush against the road filled with gravel makes Mark forget about the dream somehow, or nightmare, as he describes. They joke a lot, talk about basketball but Mark is curious about one particular topic, and he asks when he finally gets the courage. “What’s going on between you and Jaemin?”

“You figured?” Jeno sighs. “He just pisses me off, that’s all.”

“I think it’s a bit more than getting pissed off.” Mark laughs. “Donghyuck told me that you almost beat each other up yesterday.”

“Donghyuck likes to exaggerate.” Jeno replies.

“That’s true, but I don’t really think he was exaggerating yesterday. I’ve known him for a long time, I can tell.”

“We had a little argument, which is none of your business.” Jeno cuts Mark as he tries to ask what the argument was about. “Why don’t we talk about your crush on Yewon instead? A more interesting topic if you ask me.”

“Do you both like Renjun or something?” Mark asks, trying to lead the conversation as he wants.

“What?” Jeno hisses and stops walking. Mark does too and smiles as he looks at Jeno’s irritated face.

“It’s alright. It was pretty obvious anyway.” Mark says and continues walking with fast steps.

“I don’t like Renjun. I like him as a friend, nothing else.” Jeno catches up with Mark and hits his shoulder.

“Lying is a bad habit.”

“I’m not lying!” Jeno says, raising his voice. His face becomes red as the blood rushes through. They get very close to the school, even though they don’t understand a word they say the sound of students talking makes a weirdly comfortable ambiance. 

“Speak of the devil, and he will appear, right? Isn’t that Renjun?” Mark points to the boy with blonde hair and slim figure as they approach the school gate. He has his earphones on, his shirt isn’t tucked in even though they’re supposed to, and he doesn’t even look at their direction for one second. Jeno is scared of him doing so, because he knows that Renjun will smile, come near them, then Mark will say something stupid and mess things up.

“If you tell him anything, I’ll kill you. I’ll kick you out of the team.” 

“So you accept?” Mark teases.

Jeno pushes him roughly. “Just walk.”

* * *

The day passes quickly, quicker than Mark thought it would. Donghyuck doesn’t get too touchy, doesn’t talk too much with Mark too which makes Mark relieved because whenever he looks at Donghyuck he looks straight at his lips and thinks about them on his nape, yet both of them observe Jeno and Jaemin and signal each other immediately when one of them behaves oddly. 

Mark’s excited, not only because it’s Friday and he won’t have to see Donghyuck until Monday, but because there’s basketball practice. Unfortunately, there’s one thing he forgets, and he gets reminded when he sees Donghyuck standing at the entrance of the basketball court with an ice cold water bottle and a towel on his hand. He came here to watch me, he thinks. Deep in his heart, he’s flattered, but doesn’t want to accept that so he forces his mood to go down. He walks slowly and Donghyuck puts a sweet smile on his face as he stands still.

“Your jersey makes you look hot. The Mark Lee I know is not.” He says as he passes the water bottle to Mark. The coldness stings Mark’s hand but he gets used to it very quickly. 

“Is that so?” Mark laughs awkwardly knowing very well that the second part of what Donghyuck said is not true. “Why do you keep coming to our practice, though? Isn’t it boring?”

“It’s definitely not, what’s better than watching the hottest boys in school sweat for two hours?”

“Well, I hate to break it to you but almost none of them are into guys.”

Donghyuck tilts his head and smiles snidely. “I know for sure that three of them are, and I’m also sure that some of them are closeted gays.”

“Three?” Mark asks. “Who else other than Jeno and me?”

“Sungchan.”

“Sungchan?” Mark gasps. “No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Are you sure? He told us that he was straight.”

“I got the information from a very reliable source.”

“Which is?”

Donghyuck acts as if he’s hosting some sort of a quiz show and is preparing to reveal the answer, he looks stupid. “Himself!”

Mark sighs again and it can clearly be seen that he’s getting more pissed every second, but Donghyuck seems to be enjoying that. “When did you two get this close? He came out to you?”

“We aren’t close.” Donghyuck says. “He asked me out, two weeks ago, I think.”

Shock travels around Mark’s body and his eyes widen, he looks like he popped out of a cartoon. His face slowly becomes red as he tries to find the right words and as he does, the shock that’s been travelling turns into anger. Now he understands why Donghyuck was surprised when he asked him if he was dating Sungchan, and why Donghyuck asked where Mark heard that from. 

“I didn’t accept, though.” Donghyuck talks again, he doesn’t show it but he enjoys seeing Mark’s red face. Mark still doesn’t know how to reply and stays still, mouth slightly open, eyes still wide. “I have someone else I like.”

As if the shock wasn’t enough, another rush of adrenaline flows through his body and his breathing becomes clearly faster, he gets an unusual feeling in his stomach. “Really?” he trembles as he tries to avoid what’s going to happen. “I think you should go home instead of watching us today.”

“What?”

“If Sungchan is into you, you’ll distract him.” he says.

Donghyuck looks blank for a second, then a faint smile appears on his face, Mark gets scared. “Now that I think about it, you’re actually right.” he says. Mark feels the adrenaline fading away and his heartbeat slowing down. “But…”

His heart starts beating faster again. “But?”

“Don’t you hate him? I thought you two were rivals, isn’t me staying better for you, if he’s gonna get distracted?”

“Technically, yes, but plotting against people is against my rules.”

“Really? Okay.” Donghyuck giggles. “I’ll see you on Monday then.”

“Alright. See you.” Mark says. Donghyuck quickly kisses Mark on the cheek and leaves. If this happened another time, Mark would have freaked out, but he has other things occupying his mind, like Sungchan. I should’ve guessed this, he whispers to himself. He wants to go to the court and throw a good punch in his face, but doesn’t have the courage to do so. He knows for sure that Sungchan doesn’t actually like Donghyuck but only uses him to tense things up, and piss Mark off. He stands there doing nothing, brows knitted and looking tense overall. He looks funny, sadly no one is there to see him and laugh at him, but if the security cameras were able to speak, they’d surely make fun of him. After standing there for a few minutes and thinking about ways to take revenge, he enters the basketball court with no plans on his mind. All of his teammates are there, including that one person. Mark looks at him and finds Sungchan looking back at him, every other player does too, but he turns his gaze away quickly. 

“You’re late.” Jeno says with a strict voice.

Mark turns to Jeno. “Yeah, sorry.”

“You were talking to Donghyuck hyung, right?” the boy with the bright red hair says excitedly. “I heard his voice.”

“Shut it, Chenle. Let’s start the practice.” Jeno hisses. “We’re gonna divide into two teams again.” He continues but Mark doesn’t listen, looks at Chenle instead, talking to the youngest member of the team. Jiseon, or was it Jisung, Mark thinks. They whisper, but Mark can figure out some of the words by reading their lips. He’s sure that they’re talking about him and Donghyuck, he wonders if Chenle listened to their conversation, more importantly, the Sungchan situation. He knows that Chenle likes to gossip, which means that if he actually heard the conversation, Donghyuck is fucked. Jeno continues to speak, Mark continues to not listen, until he hears his name and Sungchan's right after.

“Now that the teams are ready, it’s time for a little stretch and then we’ll play.” Jeno says. Mark looks at Sungchan, he moves to the left side of the court, then looks at Jeno as he goes to the right side. Everybody goes to their designated team but Mark waits in the middle of the court and everyone looks at him in wonder. He then walks to Jeno who’s holding a ball in his hands and looking at Mark angrily instead of wonderment. 

Mark gets close to Jeno’s ear. “Why did you team me up with Sungchan?” he whispers in a threatening tone. 

“I think it’s time for you to grow up.” Jeno says out loud, loud enough for both of the teams to hear him. Mark licks his lips, wipes his sweaty hands on his shorts and walks to his team, very stiff and angry. He’s embarrassed but furious more than that, first he learned about Sungchan’s confession, then he got teamed up with him which means that he can’t push him, get into a fight and punch him in the face, blaming it on trying to score. He sends a glare to his teammates that aren’t stretching, it’s true that everyone except Jeno finds Mark intimidating when it comes to basketball and the reason is obvious.

* * *

Mark knows that he can’t act rough, so he turns the whole thing into a one sided scoring competition, and when it comes to competitions, he doesn’t lose, he can’t. He manages to score more than Sungchan without going back in time, which is a big improvement for him. After the practice ends, they all go to change their clothes, except. Mark finds the school’s showers unclean and nasty so he leaves the court from the back door, which leads to the school’s garden. He walks to the gate but notices a presence behind him and turns away rapidly, scaring the red haired boy and making him jump.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Going home.” Chenle answers.

“Yeah, I can see that, but you always shower before heading home.”

“I decided not to today.” he says. They stay quiet, Mark figures that the younger boy wants to say something, but he has something to say too.

“Did you listen to me and Donghyuck?”

“No, but I heard parts of it.”

“Don’t lie to me, Chenle. Listening to people’s private conversations is not a great thing.”

“It’s not really private when you talk right in front of the door.” Chenle says, shutting Mark off. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“I bet you already did.”

“Yes, but only to Jisung. He won’t tell anyone too.” Chenle laughs but Mark’s angry look makes his laugh fade. “I want to ask you something.”

“Be quick.”

“Tell me…” he says. “Is Donghyuck hyung the reason behind the tension between you and Sungchan?”

“What are you talking about?” Mark hisses. “Are you here to test my patience or something?” 

“I knew I was right.” Chenle smiles. “Jisung didn’t believe me.”

“Who told you that you were right?”

“I can tell by your expression. You’re really annoyed.”

Marks sighs and puts his head on his hands. He can feel his blood boil. “Yes, because you’re annoying as fuck. The relationship between me and Donghyuck is nothing more than friends.” 

“The whole team knows that you two have something going on, you can’t fool me.” Chenle says as he walks towards Mark. “Don’t worry, I’m on your side. Jisung is team Sungchan though, sorry.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Mark asks very calmly, yet very scarily. Chenle doesn’t seem to care and keeps walking, his back turned to Mark. He passes the gate, Mark stays there, not moving an inch and just watches him walk. The sound of gravel that calmed him in the morning now annoys him as Chenle walks.

“Goodbye, Mark hyung!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked it!!! if you have any guesses or theories about whats gonna happen or if you have anything to say/ask to me please feel free to write to me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/baeksvt?s=09) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/meriaki) .


End file.
